merrychristmasmrgrumblefandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
This is an Official Page. Do Not edit without an Admin's permission! This is a family-friendly, church-based site, primarily for the giving of information about (and promotion of) the newly-written musical MCMG; however, in future it may also contain info regarding other works of the same author, who is at this time anonymous. Rules and guidelines are as follows. What is NOT Allowed (The important stuff) Here are the rules of this site. They may seem a bit strict, but please remember we are trying to keep a family-friendly, Christian environment here. That being said, here are the policies, and penalties related to them. #'LANGUAGE'. Please do not deliberately insult anyone. You may disagree with someone if you feel the need to, but it must be done in a logical and sane manner (i.e., "I don't think that's a good attitude" or "The Bible says this is not good" are not insults. "You're a jerk" is.) Also, please refrain from instigating debates for mere annoyance's sake. Furthermore, regarding blogs and art, constructive criticism and suggestions for improvement are OK, but do not just say someone's blog or art is bad and leave it at that; doing so is mean and unhelpful. Try to keep everything at as friendly a level as possible. Any offenders will recieve three warnings; after the third warning, a 3-to-10-day ban for each offense will be enacted. #'SWEARING'. Under no cirmcustances AT ALL will any sort of profanity be allowed here. Swearing is defined here as any explitive stronger than "heck" or "dang". Anyone found to be using such strong language, regardless of reason, will recieve an instant 10-day ban and a warning message. A repeat offender will be banned for a year. #'CLEANLINESS'. Absoulutely, categorically, positively NOTHING on here which implies innuendo, sexiness, or anything resembling it. This includes deliberately provocotive pictures, comments containing suggestive words/material, or any other item/action which is lewd or indecent. Violaters will be warned for the first offense. Any further offense will result in a ban according to the severity and frequency of the offense, anywhere from 3 weeks to a year. #'SPAM/TROLLING'. Not allowed here at any time. It is not (and never will be) funny, and it clutters the site. Spammers will be warned the first time and banned for a week for the next two offenses. The third time, and any time following, will result in a ban for a month. NOTE:''If the spam is a link to a lewd website, the offender will be banned for a year immediately. #'PLAGIARISM''' Give credit where credit is due. If a photo or blog post is not entirely your own original work, get the permission of the original author to post it, and then credit them with the content exclusively. Anyone found to violate this will be warned three times; if the warnings are ignored, a 10-day ban and deletion of the object in question will ensue. #'VANDALISM' Vandalism is defined here as malicious or deliberate destruction of an article or talk page; this includes, (but is not limited to) the haphazard deleting of useful information, the insertion of nonsense/gibberish into a page, the random insertion of swear words into a page, deliberately and repeatedly going off-topic for the fun of it in blog comments, the misuse of site features, and the insertion of unhelpful links to external sites anywhere on here. Any deliberate vandalism of an article or talk page will be treated as trolling and dealt with accordingly. If the vandalism happens to contain swear words, the penalty for swearing will be enacted. #'CHATTING' is allowed here; however, try to stay on topic as much as possible. If your talk page starts running slow or making the site run slow, please delete old/useless messages so our site isn't cluttered. Violaters will only be warned for this one; the only time it will result in a ban is if the user has been warned for this and other offenses multiple times. Again, these rules are put here so the site can have the best and most godly impact it can. A site full of "trash", as it were, is not particularly inviting to families, both Christian and Non-Christian. What IS Allowed (The Fun Stuff) Character Pages A character page must follow the format shown below, and must be related to a character from MCMG or a work by the same author. To make a character page, start with a blank page, add the tag to the top, then edit the template to fill in the information required. Then follow the format below. ---- NAME OF CHARACTER IN BOLD is a (insert basic few sentences about the way the character is written, what they look like, and how they are usually portrayed.) Featured Songs *''Song 1'' (Solo) *''Song 2'' (Duet with insert character name here) *''Song 3'' (Solo) Played By (where applicable) *Joe Johnson (Dec. 2012) *Sam Smith (Nov. 2013) Trivia Any unusual facts go here ---- Song Pages A song page should contain ONLY the chorus lyrics, and not the entire song, for copyright purposes. An article should follow the format shown below, and must be related to MCMG or the author thereof. ---- NAME OF SONG IN BOLD is (insert a few brief sentences regarding the genre of the song, the meaning of the song, who wrote it, and how it is usually performed). Sample Lyrics :Here we make space :For the bridge or the chorus :Whichever sounds better :You can decide for us Characters Involved *Char 1 (Solo, first verse) *Char 2 & 3 (Duet, descant and chorus adlib) Trivia Any unusual facts go here ---- Official/Info Pages These will be denoted as such by a big red label at the top, so: This is an Official Page. Do Not edit without an Admin's permission! They are to be edited/created by the admins only, and refer to actors, performances, and so on. If you see a mistake, contact an admin and they will tell you whether or not you can correct it. Blogs, Blog Comments, and Talk Pages Users are allowed to create blogs and converse with one another via blog comments and talk pages; however, they must follow all the rules that will be outlined below. Blogs must be on some subject related to either this musical, a work by the same author, or something involving a church, musical, or Christmastime. Blogs and talk pages also are not to be used to deliberately provoke controversy; however, logical and insult-free discussions of moral/theological concepts are allowed if some disagreement does arise. Article Talk Pages are not to be used except when there is a misunderstanding regarding facts about a character or song; these can be discussed here, though an Admin's message wall is the preferred place for this. Fan Art If you have drawn or photographed a a character, character's costume, set design, or concept sketches crafts, or doodles relating to these, you can upload these. However, they must be your own original work. We are EXTREMELY STRICT about copyright violations here, so if anything doubtful is uploaded it will be instantaneously deleted. Category:Official Pages